


Stay for Dinner

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [19]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Connor is THEIR assassin, Considering it's one of my favorite pairings in the series, F/M, Fluff, HayZiio just comes so easily to me, I have trouble writing Connorline, It could be because I enjoy writing Haytham a lot more than Connor, Maybe because the lack of community, Mulan inspired slightly, i don't know why, poor Aveline, she's confused, the Connorline community is rather inactive, which is weird considering Connor is my favorite assassin.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline returns to the Homestead upon Connor's request. She's stopped along the way by the residence of the area all thinking that her reason for being there are not related to Assassin business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay for Dinner

The first time Aveline visited Connor's Homestead had a very short and prompt business-like feel to it where she dropped off Patience, stayed the night and began to long journey back to New Orleans.

Now she was back again, upon Connor's request. He spoke of an idea in his letter of merging the two Brotherhoods into one, in an effort to allow the freer exchange of information now that the American Revolution was over and Connor found himself with a rapidly expanding American Brotherhood. She agreed and set off to meet Connor at his Homestead.

She journeyed by herself, much to Gérald's displeasure. She knew the way, and the trip was easy enough. Aveline reached the valley where Connor's Homestead was located early evening, and not wanting to traveler any further stopped at Oliver and Corinne's inn. She had met the cheery couple on her previous visit to the Homestead with Patience.

"Aveline!" Corinne called out, when Aveline had stepped into the large common area. "Welcome back, welcome back!" the plump woman wrapped Aveline up in a crushing hug. "So good to see you again, deary; sit, sit I'll get some stew for you! Ollie, Aveline's back!"

"Is she now?" Oliver asked, coming up from the cellar with a barrel of ale. "By Jove, she is! Welcome back, Aveline! How long do you intend to be staying?" Oliver asked, passing off the heavy barrel when one of his strong-back hirelings came and took it from him.

"Just for the night," Aveline replied, "I came to see Connor."

"You have now? Well that's wonderful," Oliver said, "you know sometimes Corinne and I worry about him. All alone up in that large house Achilles left him. From what I hear, he has no family left."

"Here you are deary," Corinne set a steaming bowl of stew before Aveline. "Ollie, don't you have an inn to run?"

"Just tellin' her about Connor," Oliver huffed. "He'll be glad to see you."

"I'm sure," Aveline said with a smile.

"About time he settles down too, poor boy, alone up there by himself," Corinne tutted as she herded, "Never been quite right after the war."

Aveline watched them go, eating her stew in silence and wondering what that was all about; she liked Connor in the same way, she liked Gérald. Though she had to admit Connor was rather striking beneath that hood. Aveline felt her cheeks flush at the thought, hoping that her long dormant maternal instincts weren't kicking in. She had too many things left to do before settling down for motherhood.

Aveline rose early the following morning, and began the walk up towards Connor's homestead. " _Bonjour_ , Aveline!" a voice called her from up ahead. Aveline always liked speaking with Norris, since they both felt comfortable speaking in French to each other.

"Norris, _bonjour_ , what brings you down this way?" Aveline asked.

"Corinne had some extra bread from yesterday and I agreed to take it off her hands," Norris replied, "what brings you so far from Nouvelle Orléans?"

"I'm here to see Connor," Aveline replied.

" _Merveilleux!_ " Norris broke out into a large grin. "I see you don't have any flowers, which is a good thing. I don't think flowers is a good gift for Connor. Hmm… maybe a new knife would be more to his liking."

"I'm not—"

"I'll tell Myriam, she'd be pleased to hear that you've come back. _Au Revoir_ , Aveline!" Norris said and continued on his way towards the inn. Aveline huffed, wondering what was with everyone when she said that she was here to see Connor. It was almost as if everyone was expecting her… Aveline shook her head, there was nothing going on between her and Connor. They've exchanged letters and met a few times, he even helped her when she came up here following a lead about the Company Man.

If anything, she'd considered Connor a close friend. He understood her in ways that Gérald never could. He could relate to her frustration about being a part of two worlds yet belonging fully to neither, her desire to see her mother's people free, her struggle in fitting in with her father's society. Her own questions about the Brotherhood and the lost of her mentor; Connor understood those issues. "We're just friends," she muttered to herself as she continued her way towards the manor house.

She passed by Warren and Prudence's farm, and nearly tripped over their escaping toddler. Aveline had cat-like reflexes, and was able to prevent herself from following and catching the child. "Thank you, thank you… oh, Aveline!" Prudence said, gasping for breath and taking her child from the New Orleans assassin. "Thank you for catching my little one."

"Your welcome, and the child seems to be quick," Aveline said, tickling the child beneath its chin. The child giggled and squirmed.

"What brings you here?" Prudence asked.

"I'm here to see Connor and—"

"Really? Oh, how wonderful. He's been so… withdrawn after the war and hearing that the Americans forced his people to move from their ancestral lands hasn't helped him either. We all lost so much during the war, but Connor lost the most."

"He hasn't really told me much," Aveline said, then again she wasn't about to pry into his personal affairs without warrant. She figured he'd share them in his own time with her, if he chose. "Save for the fact Achilles died."

"Yes, a tragedy for everyone, but Connor was hit the hardest, but you're here with your pretty smiling face, I'm sure Connor will be back to his old self quickly," Prudence replied.

"I… uhm…."

"And if you need any help don't be shy, come ask me and I'll help. I know where a lovely bunch of prim rose grows," Prudence said with a wink, and kissed her child's temple before heading back to the farm. Aveline frowned, watching as the woman walked off. Aveline was beginning to wonder about these people, they never acted like this before.

She continued along her journey, the sun climbing higher in the sky. She stopped briefly for a quick lunch; thankfully, nobody came by to talk to her. Aveline didn't think she could handle it. She was just here to talk to Connor about the Brotherhood, not anything domestic.

She neared the end of her journey, Connor's manor was in sight. She had been lucky not to get spotted by anyone else after Prudence. Her luck ran out though. "Aveline, pleasure to see you again!"

"Lance," Aveline forced a smile, "pleasure is all mine."

"I just came from Connor's manor, had to fix some things that Patience broke."

"Aah, I see she's still quite a handful," Aveline chuckled. "I'm here to see Connor myself."

"Really? He'd be happy to see you. I'm sure Father Timothy wouldn't mind doing another good service. When Myriam and Norris were married, everyone was so happy. It was a grand celebration, I'm sure if Connor were to wed everyone here would pull out all the stops!" Lance said.

"I'm sure, does he have… someone in mind?" Aveline asked, ignoring the little knot of dread in her stomach. Connor never mentioned to her about a woman in his life.

"Well, isn't that why you're here?" Lance asked, staring at Aveline. Aveline swallowed looking for a way out.

"I think Connor is… probably wondering why I haven't arrived yet, I best be going," Aveline said, taking a step back. "Nice speaking to you," she said.

"Bye Aveline! And remember, I'm rather good at making cradles if you should need one!" Lance shouted. Aveline didn't bother to reply.

She reached Connor's door, knocking on it firmly a few times. It opened with a creak and he stood before her. "Aveline," he said, his smiling brightening his face. She couldn't help but smile in return. He was incredibly handsome when he smiled. "I was starting to wonder when you would be arriving."

"The Homesteaders insisted on engaging me in conversation," Aveline said. "You look well."

"Thank you," Connor inclined his head, "please come in. There is much we have to discuss about."

"Yes," Aveline said, "there is." She will tell him to stop spreading rumors about them being together. "How is Patience's training?"

"It is coming along," Connor said, though by his tone Aveline knew he was having difficulty with the girl. Which was expectable, Aveline thought, remembering her own difficulties with handling Patience. She followed Connor to his study, where they sat and discussed the future of their respective Brotherhoods. In the end it was decided that when Patience was fully trained, she'd head a base South Carolina and Aveline's faction would be officially merged with Connor's.

Aveline glanced at the darkening sky, not fancying a walk all the way back to Oliver and Corinne's inn. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Connor asked.

Aveline was about to reply when Patience popped her head in and shouted: "Would you like to stay forever?"

Aveline slammed her hands down on Connor's desk, causing the big assassin to jump. "That's it! I've had it with everyone I meet suggesting that there is something going on between me and Connor!" Aveline stood and stared at Connor, who stared back at her with wide amber eyes, clearly confused. She rounded on Patience. "Did you start these rumors?"

"Me? No," Patience huffed.

"Then where do people get the idea that Connor and I are in a relationship?" Aveline snapped.

"Easy, because of him." Patience said, jerking her chin at Connor, who attempted to shoot Patience a glare that said leave me out of this. "Everyone knows he brightens whenever a courier comes with a letter from New Orleans, everyone knows how excited he got you agreed to meet him here. It's subtle, and strangers would never be able to guess, but we all know he fancies you," Patience said with a little shrug and walked off before Aveline or Connor could say anything.

"Aveline look I—" Connor was silence when she kissed him.

"Yes," she said after pulling away, "I'd love to stay for dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft 
> 
> For some reason, I have real issues with writing Connorline, yet I can whip up something cute and fluffy for HayZiio in a flash. This bothers me, because I love Connorline, yet HayZiio comes so much easier to me. I don't know why, maybe I need to write a full-length Connorline fic.
> 
> Ah well, I wanted to write something cute and fluffy featuring Connor, so this is the end result. The original plan was having the Homesteaders be real protective of Aveline then I had the Mulan idea at the end, so they switched to being fumbling matchmakers. Hahah.
> 
> I love the Homestead missions, especially herding the pigs. "The things I do for these people!"
> 
> Save an author; leave a review!
> 
> If you don't review, I'll assume you hate this story though it was garbage and that I should never write again.


End file.
